


Breaking Tony

by AvocadoLove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is born beta, leaders chosen by newly founded packs become alpha. Omegas are not born or made, they are broken.</p>
<p>Steve wants Tony to become the Avenger's omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tony

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger warning for extremely dubious consent.**
> 
> Based loosely off this fab Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> _  
> I'd love to see an omegaverse world where groups of alphas that spend time together naturally fall into a social hierarchy/pecking order and as a sociophysiological response to this, a more dominant alpha can actually turn a lower ranked alpha into an omega through exposure to the former's semen. This is similar to what is seen in Jaune_Chat's "Addiction and Recovery" fics although I'm looking for something with a little bit of a happier ending._
> 
> _So, all the avengers are alphas and living together. The thing is, Tony has ended up at the bottom of their hierarchy and as a result, his instincts are often driving him to jostle for position by starting fights. This is seriously damaging the Avengers' dynamic and future as a team. Basically, whether it's his own reluctant decision or comes about as a result of talks from Pepper, Fury, or the rest of the team, Tony comes to the (reluctant and possibly dub-conny) decision to become an omega, specifically the team's omega._

 

Looking back, Tony realized he should have known -- should have been on guard from the second their new alpha suggested a weekend retreat as a pack. Tony had rolled his eyes, but the other betas clearly thought it was a good idea, and in the spirit of... packness, he could play nice. 

"I have a place up in the Hamptons," Tony had said. "It's rustic, remote, plenty of room for trust-falls."

Steve had looked at him, his blue eyes bright with what Tony had assumed was new pack power, and smiled. "Sounds great."

Of course, because Tony worked for a living, and while Pepper was not his alpha, she basically commanded him like one, Tony got stuck in a surprise business meeting Friday night, and couldn't make it up to the Hampton house to join the team until Saturday afternoon.

He'd considered driving up in the old Jag Roadster, but there was nothing like taking the suit. He was a little surprised to see the rest of the pack waiting for him on the sprawling front lawn when he landed -- doubly so, when Natasha of all people greeted him with a hug as soon as he stepped out of the suit.

 "Little touchy-feely, Widow," he said, stiffening in surprise and awkwardly patting her back. But it wasn't as if Natasha was unpleasant, or she was in danger of crushing him ala Thor (though he wouldn't rule out a knife in the kidney). Maybe she felt safe with him, seeing she was at the top of the beta hierarchy and he near the bottom.

She stepped back, and it was Steve who stepped forward next. "Glad you could finally make it, Iron Man," he said. His smile was warm and inviting -- and it wasn't as if that were a bad thing, but it left Tony feeling unbalanced.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said shortly, taking off his sunglasses and resisting the urge to fiddle. There was something he couldn't quite identify thrumming in the pack bonds. He looked around the rest of the team, searching for a clue. "So. How are we doing this? Ice-breaker? That's not a joke on you, Cap. I've been through enough corporate retreats to know how these things work."

Steve's hand fell, warm, on Tony's shoulder as the alpha led him up the stairs of his own house and into the living room.  "Assigning duties."

The couches and furniture had been cleared back to the edges -- had they been sparring? There was an entire gym in the basement for sparring.

"Dibs on team mechanic," Tony joked. No one laughed, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Stopping, he shrugged away Steve's hand and turned to the rest of the pack. "Okay, what's with the weirdness?"

There were several glances exchanged between the betas. Bruce, bless him, was the one who spoke. "We've had a... discussion," he said softly. "The Avengers are a new pack. We feel, and I agree, that we need an omega as well as an alpha to lead."

Tony wasn't a genius for nothing. He put two and two together, and the noise he made was somewhere between a disbelieving snort and a chuckle. He looked at Steve. "You mean me. This is your first real alpha decision, Cap? Not impressed."

Steve frowned, but it was Thor who spoke, "Indeed, Man of Iron, this was discussed at length within the pack, and it was unanimous that the honor be yours."

Tony turned to him. "Um, no. There couldn't be an unanimous pack decision because I'm part of the pack -- ergo, not a full vote, big guy."

"There is no pack yet," Steve said. "Or ours is nothing to sneeze at. That's why we need an omega."

"Plenty of packs get along just fine without omegas--"

"Not large ones. Not war packs," Natasha said. "Steve's right. We've been through two battles without any real pack cohesion. We've all been separate for too long -- an alpha alone isn't enough to bring us together."

"Sounds like we need a stronger alpha." Tony threw a fake 'for the press' smile at Steve. "No offense."

Steve, irritatingly, didn't look rattled. He crossed his arms over his chest, radiating calm patience, as if he could wear Tony down.

Too bad for him, Tony had cut his teeth arguing with Obie, who'd been alpha of the Stark Industries Board pack -- granted that had been a loose pack, without need of an omega, and "alpha" had been mostly a ceremonial title.  

In fact, all the packs Tony had ever been part of had been small -- roommates in his MIT dorms, circle of friends, and Stark Industry boardrooms -- had not truly required an alpha to lead. Certainly never an omega to help balance the pack out.

Tony opened his mouth, a barb ready, then stopped and glanced around. The rest of the betas were arranged in a circle, closing rank around him and Steve.

Oh no.

Tony took a step back and nearly knocked into Bruce. "You know what? It's been fun, and I appreciate the offer to be the team's fuck toy, but the answer is no." Tony glanced at his wrist to call JARVIS and the suit -- he'd just fly out of this the way he came. Steve's hold over the pack wasn't yet strong enough to override him from outright leaving.

His wrist was empty.

"Looking for this?" Natasha held up a hand, and Tony's locator bracelet hung off one finger.

He pointed at her, accusing. "Knew it! I _knew_ that was a hug of lies."

She smiled and stepped back -- all the betas did, leaving a wide circle with only him and Steve in the center.

"Well, fuck," Tony said.

Steve's mouth ticked up. Then he reached into his old man khakis and slowly, deliberately, drew out an omega collar. It was black, simple, and elegant. Clearly made of supple leather, and just the type Tony would have chosen, had he been actually _asked_.

Tony stared at the collar and felt the blood drain from his face.

"Um, no," Tony said. "No. You can't be serious -- you _know_ who I am, right? I'm not exactly the den mother type."

"Tony," Steve said, "You put the entire team up in your tower. You assigned us individual floors, which _you_ personally designed."

"It made sense!" Tony snapped. "Calls to assemble are much more efficient if all the members originate from the same place. You might like SHIELD barracks, but I require my custom bed and 24/7 access to a masseuse, thank you."

"And team movie night?" Bruce asked, the traitor.

Tony pointed at Steve. "He's never seen Star Trek. That's a crime in this century. What was I supposed to do, let him miss out on my awesome pop culture jokes? See what I get for being nice?"

"Sure," Steve said. Then his voice changed, went a shade darker with pack power. "Tony, come here."

Tony felt the pack power rush through him, the compulsion to obey the alpha. But their pack was barely founded with the roots only beginning to sink into his mind. He took a stumbling step forward, then caught himself and dismissed the command with a shake of his head, turning his back to Steve in subtle insult.

He looked at Natasha.  "What about you? You get... people."

She raised a perfect eyebrow, and he winced inside. Natasha had been in contention to be the alpha, herself. She'd settled for second-in-command, but it had been a near thing, only settled by a ritual sparring match where Steve managed to pin her down. She wasn't going to willingly become a non-ranked member of the pack. Lower than the lowest beta.

"Do you want to challenge me to take my place?" she asked silkily.

He'd be flat on the floor in ten seconds, and they both knew it. So Tony looked to Thor. "Buddy, you've said you want to learn all the aspects of Midgard culture, am I right?"

Thor's chuckling sounded like a far off thunderstorm, and when he clapped Tony on the shoulder Tony felt like he had sunk an inch into the floor. "Indeed, and I am interested in how your breaking process differs from our own. You will be a fine omega for our pack, my friend."

Because it wasn't bad enough a beta had to be broken into an omega, the alpha usually did it in front of his or her new pack to show their dominance. And the _way_ they chose to do it usually set the tone going forward. Great. And people wondered why Tony wasn't much of a team player.

Turning from Thor, he eyed Clint. Out of all of them, Clint was the only one who'd been broken before. His omega mark -- an old bite scar on his neck where the glands would be -- was visible and not hidden by a collar. Not active.

"You're a hypocrite," Tony said lightly. He heard Steve make a warning sound. Tony ignored him. It was his right to challenge for a higher place in the pack, and Steve couldn't do anything about it.

Clint stared levelly at Tony. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "You know what it takes to be an omega -- experience counts. If you cared about this pack, you'd let yourself be broken again."

Something flickered behind Clint's eyes. "Different circumstances. Besides, an omega is there to balance the pack. I'm... I can't be that man anymore."

_Not after Loki_ , went unsaid. Tony clamped down on any pity.  "That's what I'm saying. I'm the most unbalanced person here. Ask anyone! Pepper was perfect, and I drove her into moving to the west coast!" He'd never admitted that aloud before, especially not in front of the newly formed pack. Any perceived weakness might put him at the bottom of the beta pile, but it wasn't like he had anything to lose now.

"You care," Clint said, and would have probably added more, but Tony picked that moment to take a swing at him.

It was a cheap shot -- even he could admit it -- but the only way he'd have half a chance without the suit was to take Clint by surprise.

Clint moved so fast, Tony wasn't sure what happened, only that his arm was blocked and he was cuffed upside the head. He took a step back, readying himself to tackle the archer -- Tony was shorter and weighed less, but hey, there was power in desperation. But Clint followed into his space.

"Sorry, bro," Clint said, shoving Tony and sending him stumbling backwards, nearly into Steve's arms.

Tony sidestepped out of the alpha's immediate reach, though Steve hadn't tried to grab him. Well that had been depressingly final. Rolling his shoulders, Tony turned to his last chance.

"Bruce," he tried. "Brucey-goosey, you're my science bro. C'mon, let me out of this."

Bruce winced and held out his hands. "You could challenge me, but, uh, I don't think you'd win. At the end."

Tony eyed him up and down, calculating how long it would take to sprint to safety at his best speed verses how long it took for the Hulk to come out to play. Too many variables -- besides, there really _wasn't_ a safe place when the Hulk was around.

Like always, Bruce seemed to read his mind. He shook his head, slowly.  "There's a few reasons why breaking me into an omega wouldn't be a good idea." He paused. "Are you going to challenge me? Tony?"

"Are you using the power of friendship against me? Unfair."

Bruce's lips ticked up. "A little, yeah. I just... you know, don't want to hurt you."

Tony winced. "Yeah," he said, short. Clipped. "Okay."

"If it helps, I think you'll be a great omega."

He didn't bother to reply to that. Slowly, reluctantly, Tony turned to Steve. Each pack's alpha broke their omegas differently. Some ran theirs down in a chase until they were too exhausted to fight back, bared their neck, and took the knot. Some passed their omega to high ranking betas to fuck and toy with for hours until the alpha took his or her claim. In MIT, Tony had once watched an illicit VHS video of an omega being slapped down again and again, only to be ordered to rise every time. It was horrific. Tony had left the room, but her screams and moans as she gave in and was broken had rang in his head for weeks.

Endurance. Pain. Psychological torture. There were plenty of ways to break an omega.

Steve's eyes locked with Tony's. "Come here," he repeated.

"Or what?" His hands clenched into fists. "Going to force that collar on me?"

The tension thickened in the air, like single notes forming a chord. Tony could sense it -- the other betas in the pack were uniting against him. Coming together in a way they hadn't before, not even in battle.

"No, Tony," Steve said, "By the end of this, you're going to ask to put the collar on." Steve frowned at Tony's bark of laughter. "I thought you'd be relieved. No one can order an omega -- not even their alpha."

"I'm not going to be your sex toy, Steve."

"You aren't a toy to me. You're vital. I need you to do your job as part of the pack -- as a partner. Someone I can't override." Steve smiled, looking young and hopeful. "Someone who can always tell me when I'm going wrong."

"I have to have my AI remind me to sleep," Tony said. "How do you expect me to take care of a pack?"

Steve flashed him a smile. "Have JARVIS remind us to sleep, too?" He paused, then said again, "Tony, come here."

He couldn't fight his way out of the ring of betas, couldn't logic his way out -- he'd been stripped of all his options, save stubborn defiance. And he got the feeling Steve would wait him out as long as he needed. But patience wasn't one of Tony's virtues.

Swallowing, Tony took one step to him, then another.

Steve was a tall man -- taller than him, at least, but somehow in that moment he seemed to loom over Tony.

As he came close, Steve reached out.

Feeling mulish, Tony tried to avoid his grasp, but Steve grabbed him and with easy strength drew him closer. Chest to chest.

Tony cocked his head and looked up at him, an eyebrow raised to cover the fact his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. "Are we going to dance, Cap?"

The smile Steve gave him was sweet, or would have been if Tony didn't see the devilish glint in his eyes. "Maybe. I've always been on the lookout for a good partner."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Steve leaned down to take his mouth against his own, and... Okay, maybe Tony didn't _quite_ think Steve as a wilting flower, but he hadn't expected _this_ hot and hungry.

The strength of the kiss stilled Tony in shock for a second. Steve took instant advantage, tongue darting against the seem of his lips, then in, tasting, claiming.

It took only a moment for Tony to get his equilibrium back. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head up to give back as much as he was getting. Steve's hand wrapped around his waist, drawing him up so he was tilted against the solid muscle of his chest -- a subtle domination, showing Tony he couldn't escape. Steve's other hand cupped the back of Tony's head, holding him in place.

He could taste pack power on Steve's tongue, as if Steve were so filled with it that it had become part of him already. His own hands were hanging out in mid-air -- he had to clench his fists to keep from just clinging against Steve. And that was ridiculous. He was Tony fucking Stark -- _he_ was the one who made his partners go weak at the knees. Not the other way around.

The hand on the back of his neck trailed under Tony's jaw, then downward to brush softly against the side of his neck.

Tony broke the kiss with a flinch, hunching up his shoulders, instinctively shying away. He didn't do neck play. That's where the glands lay that, after properly stimulated, helped to turn a beta into an omega.

But Steve followed Tony's movement, twisting him around so that Tony's back was to his front. One strong arm locked across his chest.

"Shh, Tony. It's okay," he said. His lips, wet from the kiss, trailed down the back of his neck. An unwilling shiver ran down Tony's spine.

"Okay for who? You? Nope. No can do, Cap. This isn't happening." He'd break through Bruce if he had to. Tony threw his elbow back.

Steve seemed to anticipate the movement. He grabbed both of Tony's wrists in one large hand, immobilizing him.

"Yes it is." Steve's voice remained as calm as ever, even as Tony tried to twist out of his grip.

Unperturbed, Steve's lips found the shell of his ear. "I'm going to take such good care of you."

"Isn't that my job?" Tony snapped.

In answer, Steve tangled his free hand in Tony's hair and yanked his head sharply back to expose the softest part of his throat. It was an extreme submissive pose, and Tony bulked against it, writhing and straining to bring his chin down.  His throat was open to the rest of the betas, and the world. But Steve, strong and patient, rode with every struggle, and simply waited until Tony, panting, stopped.

"You aren't really trying to get away," Steve chided. The asshole. "You're a genius, Tony. You expect me to believe you don't have a voice command to call the suit?"

Tony grimaced, and didn't reply. The fact was, he did have an emergency code he built in for emergency purposes. The audio capabilities in the Iron Man suit were top notch -- if he whispered it, JARVIS would blast it through the wall and come get him.

Steve took his silence as answer enough. He shifted, and at first Tony couldn't tell what he was doing. His wrists were released for a split-second, then captured again by a thick cord-- no the collar--  slipping over his hands and pulling tight.

Steve kissed his ear again, and then lower, pressing his lips against the side of Tony's exposed throat. It was incredibly intimate, yet felt good. Fuck. _Fuck_.

He couldn't keep back a soft noise of distress. "Don't do this, Cap..."

"You'll call me Steve," he corrected. Another kiss, this one with a little bit of a suck that ran a pleasant tingle through Tony's entire body. "And I haven't gagged you. You can stop this anytime you want."

Irritated, Tony tried to stomp down on Steve's instep. It was pointless. Steve easily avoided his foot.

"This is a mistake," Tony said. "This is such a huge mistake, _Steve_."

"I don't think so, and neither do you."

Steve released his bound wrists to cup lightly over Tony's crotch. Tony winced back -- he was half-hard. It would take a stronger man than himself to be kissed and manhandled by Captain America and feel nothing -- but Steve followed him. The heel of his big hand pressed against the outline of Tony's cock as Steve sucked on his neck.

"Open your eyes," Steve said, and loosened his grip on Tony's hair a fraction so Tony could tilt his head forward.

Tony did. The pack's betas had assembled in front of them, all watching with rapt attention as Steve unclasped Tony's belt and lowered the zipper. Tony's pants puddled around his ankles. Then Steve's hand slipped into his boxers.

"Look at our pack, Tony," Steve said. "They want me to break you. They don't think this is a mistake."

"They're idiots," Tony growled, but he knew that was a lie. Bruce wasn't stupid -- none of them were. Not even Thor, who sometimes seemed to play up the big dumb and blond routine sometimes for show.

Steve's thumb flicked over the head of his cock and Tony jerked his hips forward, ever so slightly. Cursing himself.

"Tell me to stop," Steve said. "If you don't want this, call the suit."

"Then what? I'm out of the pack?"

"You're an Avenger," Steve said, "You'll always be part of the pack."

Ridiculously, Tony felt a brittle part of himself relax. He could just say no, and continue being a beta. 

It was true that packs were stronger -- much stronger -- with an omega to balance out the betas. The alpha always had the final say, but betas were forever jockeying for rank among themselves. Too much by too strong of personalities brought out resentment and a lack of pack cohesion  -- which could be fatal in a war pack like the Avengers. It could even inspire mutiny. An omega, who was outside the chain of command, brought peace to the pack as the one person who wouldn't turn on the alpha if he or she became too weak to lead. A beta could trust an omega as someone who could never outrank them. They had no rank, but a significant portion of the shared power as leader.

Steve's hand moved loosely up and down Tony's hardening shaft.

"That's it," Steve murmured, then kissed his neck again, scraping his teeth over where the omega gland would swell. It would anyway, with arousal. More, if Steve kept playing with it.

Steve set a fast pace, his fingers tight and hot around Tony's cock, twisting slightly in reward when Tony made a quiet noise. Tony leaked at the tip -- he was a leaker. It was a thing -- and Steve smeared it down his length to make him wetter, murmuring encouragement every time Tony's hips instinctively moved with his hand.

"Tell me," Steve said, hot in his ear.

"We need an omega," Tony gasped.

"Mmm." Steve sucked at Tony's neck, encouraging the gland there. And god damnit, something deep inside _throbbed_.  "And it's going to be you."

Tony bared his teeth and shook his head, trying to deny his building pleasure because he _knew_ once he gave into it, he was lost. But his nostrils were filled with the scent of alpha -- musky and alluring, and that spoke to every beta, and other instinct he had to submit.

He didn't notice Steve had let go of his hair until Steve's fingers found a nipple and squeezed, hard. Tony cried out, his hips jerking. And like a dam breaking, he couldn't take it anymore, thrusting shamelessly into Steve's hand.

"There we go," Steve muttered. He stilled his hand, letting Tony take his own pleasure. His other hand slid down to fondle his balls.

"Fuck... Steve. Nugh..." Tony groaned, rutting shamelessly, his will dissolving away under Steve's steady touch. Someone in the team gave an appreciative murmur. He thought it was Bruce.

Steve nipped his ear and said, "Now, Tony."

Tony came with a choking gasp into Steve's hand, in front of the pack.

Steve yanked Tony's head to the side again, sucking a spot on his neck that seemed to touch something deep inside him, first intensifying the pleasure then pulling more from him. Tony groaned, thrusting weakly.

 "Stop," he gritted at last, feeling over-sensitized. To his surprise, Steve did.

_This isn't it. This can't be it_ , he thought. He looked inside himself, but he didn't think he felt any different than before. Not omega-y.

Before Tony could recover, Steve twisted him around and kissed him hard. A claiming, hot kiss that took Tony flat footed.

No, they weren't done yet. Not even close.

Steve helped him step fully out of his boxers, shoes, and socks. He tried to edge away when Steve started to tug at his shirt, but the alpha growled. "No," and yanked sharply down on his collar, tearing fabric.

Tony winced. He hated it when anyone saw the bare arc reactor. He wasn't an unvain man, but when compared to the perfection of Steve or Thor or Natasha... yeah, it was easy to be overlooked. But Cap wasn't giving him much of a choice. He ripped the last of the shirt away, sleeves and all. At least it wasn't a favorite.

Stripped bare, he stood in front of the pack. Steve looked at him up and down, gaze assessing. "If I untie your hands, are you going to give me any trouble?"

"I can give you trouble without my hands," Tony shot back.

Steve's lips pulled at the corner of his mouth. He seemed to take it as a no, but Tony winced when he reached to unbind his hands. "Stop, I mean... I want an anchor."

Steve paused. "Okay," he said softly. He kissed Tony again, softer, almost... more loving. If love had any place in breaking an omega. Tony took it anyway, feeling cold and exposed without clothing.

He eyed Steve, who was still fully dressed. "Making a statement, Cap?"

That earned him a light swat on the ass. "Yes." Another kiss before Steve drew back and said, "Last chance to call it off."

Tony grimaced. Steve didn't move, one eyebrow raised.

"This is a bad idea," Tony said. "This is the mother of all bad ideas -- this idea should have children, and collect child support--"

"Tony--"

"Yes. Fine. Omega me."

Tony would have to have a much colder, blacker heart to be unaffected by Steve's winning grin. His eyes actually squinted with it.

Then turning, Steve gestured to his second-in-command. Natasha walked up to hand Steve a small tube of lube. Until Tony's omega hormones kicked into full gear -- a process that could take weeks -- he'd need help to lubricate.

Then, to his surprise. Clint came forward, all of his body language beta-submissive, head bowed. "Can I make a suggestion?" he asked.

When Steve nodded, Clint grasped one of Steve's hands, fitting his fingers to either side of Tony's throat, over the glands that were starting to present after his orgasm. Clint pressed Steve's fingers in, hard, and Tony's knees nearly buckled.

Full body, instant pleasure washed through him, and a throb echoed deep inside him, in his groin. His spent cock twitched, and Tony groaned, leaning into Steve's grasp. He couldn't help himself.

Steve snorted and cradled Tony's head, tipping his chin up, pressing down further when a brief reward when Tony didn't fight him. "Good suggestion, Clint."

Then Steve bent his head and sucked on Tony's neck, fingers palpating the other side. And Tony could have sworn it was impossible so soon, but he was getting hard again. He thrust unthinkingly against Steve's thigh. Steve let him, moved to give Tony more access until he was practically rubbing himself off on his leg. He felt ridiculously, deliriously desperate. 

"Shh," Steve murmured and Tony realized he was making harsh panting noises. He left off on Tony's glands, long enough for his head to clear a little, and pushed him down to kneel on his elbows.

Then he fitted one hand easily to the back of his neck, each side pressing directly in on Tony's glands. Tony moaned again, arching. Seeking more. "Ah... ah! Cap-- _Steve_... that feels..."

But it wasn't enough. The echoing throb inside was building. He wanted to be touched. Fucked. Knotted and held there. It was a building ache, and it felt so good.

Breathless, Tony squirmed. He barely felt the first slick finger enter him, but once he realized what was going on, he rocked back on it. Steve bared down on him, adding another finger, stretching him open more, his other hand rubbing a counter point on his neck, a slow up and down that had Tony moaning, thrusting back. "More," he chanted, "Please, please more..."

He was hard, impossibly hard for being so soon. Steve added another finger -- three now -- and crooked them, finding Tony's prostate.

Tony's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

Then Steve's direct command punctured through his building haze. "Tony. Don't come."

His eyes flew open. "What?" But Steve again increased the pressure on his glands, at the same time hitting his prostate like a champ. Tony groaned, his thoughts washed out, cock thrusting on empty air.

"Your glands aren't presented enough yet." Steve pressed in, roughly narrowing Tony's whole world to the delicious pressure glands and the fingers stroking inside him.

But every time he'd get close, Steve would order him not to come, and Tony couldn't -- even as shockwaves of heat and desire pulsed through his body.

He cried out, angry and frustrated, and wanting to take himself in hand and just finish it. But he couldn't. He _couldn't_. He was still beta enough that his body simply refused to disobey his alpha.

"Steve, Steve, _I have to._ "

"You're not ready yet," came Steve's answer, then he'd bear down on him yet again.

"Fuck you," he spat, "I... ah...ah!"

It went on and on and eventually his anger dissolved to begging.

"Please, just let me--I'll get hard again Steve, I prom--ah! Steve, baby, please, I can't. I _can't_."

Steve shifted, pressing his body over Tony to help hold him down as he fingered him, kneading the glands on his neck -- his hard, still clothed cock fitted against his ass, teasing, but never going in.

Tony wanted to scream at him to stop, but he was reduced to a writhing mass, mewling with frustration, the ecstasy so intense, every nerve alight until it was almost pain. His own unrestrained moans sounded lewd, even to some distant corner of his brain. Steve didn't give him a break, didn't let him catch his breath, and it went on and on. He couldn't do this... he couldn't...

His breath came out in gasping heaves. Past any sort of endurance, past reason. Somehow, he managed to get his hands under him to wrap around his own cock, forehead pressed to the rug, ass in the air. It didn't help, only made it worse.

"Don't come," Steve ordered again, and Tony sobbed, rubbing his face against the carpet, hand flying over his own cock.

"Please... Steve, please...!"

"Don't come, Tony."

Something yanked free inside his brain. The pack bonds snapped. It hurt, it _hurt_ , and Tony curled up, clenching down on Steve's fingers and heard himself scream as the pack ripped away from him. As he disobeyed his alpha and came, Steve rubbing him brutally through it, inside and out -- never letting up.  

Tony's world went white. Then there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

"He'll be fine. It's just a little shock -- it'll wear off in a few minutes." 

"Are you sure?"

"I concur, good Captain. You were as gentle as I've seen. You have done this before?"

"Once, but Bucky was -- it was different, the breaking."

"Steve, everyone reacts differently. Sometimes there's hysteria, sometimes it's quiet, like this."

 

* * *

 

 

 

When he came back into himself, he was laying on his back with his head pillowed on Steve's lap.

He'd never felt so utterly hollow. The pack was ripped away from him, and he was empty inside. He struggled, but Steve gathered him close. "Shh," he said again, and Tony blinked up blurrily at him.

Steve smile had just the hint of a tremor to it. "You did so well."

"I did?" He could smell something different abut himself, a sweeter pleasant scent rising from his skin. The start of omega hormones kicking in.

"Yes you did." Steve stroked the side of his face. "Drink," he said, lifting the edge of a water bottle to Tony's lips. The water was crisp and cold. Tony drank greedily. It woke him up, but he was alone, empty.

"Oh God," he moaned, pushing the water away, and rolling his head back and forth, questing for something, anything to fill the gaping hole inside. And now he knew what they meant by breaking the omega. He felt frayed at the edges.  He was alone and abandoned, and it was all his own fault. He'd disobeyed -- forced past his limits _until_ he disobeyed -- but it didn't matter. He'd been ripped away from his pack...

Steve shushed him with a kiss. "I know, I know. It'll be better soon"

Tony arched into him, seeking something, anything, and when Steve brushed against his throat, his back arched, a full body impossible pleasure. His glands were swollen, the only part of him that felt full. Tony whimpered and pressed into the kiss, inviting him in, desperate and hot, and he needed to be touched, taken, filled. Please, anything. He needed to come back to the pack.

Cool hands encircled his right wrist. Tony blinked and pulled away to see Natasha gripping his hand.

Natasha smiled at him -- he didn't think it was possible for her to smile so softly, and pressed a kiss to the thin skin under his wrist. "Not long now," she promised.

Then Thor was at his other side, his gentle encouragement a rumble of distant thunder. He too gripped Tony's other hand and kissed his wrist. And together, they guided Tony away from Steve to lay back down on the floor. Each holding an arm up, over his head, pinning him in place. Anchoring him down on his back.

He had the bare presence of mind for a little snark. "Really? Missionary, Steve?" But everything in him felt liquid, mutable, and his panic ebbed as he realized he had been _forced_ to tear away from the pack, but was about to be welcomed back.

Standing, Steve reached to his own belt. Tony watched, rapt, as he stripped himself with smooth economy. His thick cock stood at full mast, curving up to touch his flat belly. Tony couldn't tear his eyes away, even if he wanted.

Steve knelt between his legs, and Bruce helped by grabbing one of Tony's ankles, winding his leg up Steve's body, and holding him in place. Clint took the other, which was good, because Tony couldn't have done it himself. He was too empty and hollow, and could do nothing but throw back his head and groan as Steve lifted his hips and pushed in. He was wet and open for him.

The pace Steve set was brutal and deep, claiming. Steve braced himself over Tony, dropping kisses on his parted lips as he fucked deep into him.

Surrounded by his pack at all points, Tony felt enfolded by them, welcomed joyfully back as he reconnected with them. Not in the direct chain of command -- alpha to beta-- He'd broken out of it and Steve could never command him again. But he was still one of them again. Still pack.

His face was wet with tears, even though he hadn't remembered crying.

With a surge of strength, Steve lifted Tony and pulled him onto his lap. Their pack let him go.

Then Steve thrust deep, stilled, and bit down hard right over Tony's engorged gland on his right side.

It was ecstasy, it was agony. Tony cried out again, but weak as he was, he wasn't sure if he was trying to twist further away or closer. It didn't matter. Steve growled, teeth still in his neck as he started to swell, locking them together, hard cock pressed directly against Tony's prostate.

Tony had never had a dry orgasm before, but the shuddering pleasure that rolled up through him could be nothing else. He moaned, weak and paralyzed with pain/pleasure. He could do nothing but cling on and take it as Steve swelled and knotted, his semen washing up inside him.

After a few minutes, Steve withdrew to lick the blood away, pressing his own saliva deep into the wound, into Tony's essence. The scar tissue would activate the gland when Steve alone touched it.

Finally, _finally_ the overwhelming sensations ebbed like a tide receding. Tony came aware of Steve slumped against him. The pack was gone. He didn't remember them leaving, but he could _feel_ them in a way he couldn't before. Feel their satisfaction... and more. He suspected Clint and Natasha were fucking a few rooms away, but he was too exhausted to pursue that right now.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, his voice raspy.

"Oh Tony." Steve sounded wrecked. He dipped his head and nuzzled under Tony's jaw. "You've made me so happy."

And the weird thing? Tony could feel not only the truth in his words, but Steve's tired realization he'd probably said too much.

Ignoring it, Tony patted the alpha on the shoulder, weakly. "Good. Great. Let's do that again sometime."

Steve chuckled in relief and the sound lit through Tony like sparkling lights.

They rested together, content until Steve softened enough to slip free. There was a little blood on the corner of his mouth.

"Vampire," Tony muttered softly. It took more effort than it should have to lift his hand and wipe it away.

"Hmm." Steve's smile was almost tender as he leaned in. They kissed softly, without any real intent. And Steve pressed his forehead against Tony's his eyes sliding shut. Steve's contentment flowed through him.

"You wanted this," Tony realized. "You wanted _me_."

Steve stiffened for a moment. Then nodded. "I did. I... I knew you'd be a great partner. Help me lead the pack."

That wasn't the whole truth -- Tony could feel that, too.

"Bed?" Steve suggested, not looking him quite in the eye.

His limbs felt like wet noodles. Bed was way out of the question. Getting up and moving felt beyond him.

"Okay," Steve said with another smile. Then he shifted Tony around slightly and held something up. It was the collar. The sign of the pack omega.

With a sigh, Tony tilted his head, asking without words for it to be put on.

Steve's fingers were deft and gentle. The collar covered the bite mark perfectly.  Later -- not today, Tony was thoroughly fucked out, but later -- Steve would shove the collar up and activate the gland in the way that only he could, now. Make Tony moan and scream and come again and again.

"You're carrying me to bed," Tony groused.

"That's fine." And Steve kissed him and helped him to his feet before he swept him up into his arms, doing what his omega wanted, just like any good alpha should.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
